Callie's Adventure
by CalliexDamian4evr
Summary: Antonin Dolohov has a newborn daughter that he wants to protect so he takes her to the only place he could think of: The Potters. But Voldemort finds the Potters and kills Lily and James, leaving Harry and Callie to live with the awful Dursleys. Will Harry and Callie get through their years at Hogwarts together or die trying? R&R to find out!
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello again! It's CalliexDamian4evr here with a Harry Potter story! In this story Antonin Dolohov has a daughter that he needs to protect so he takes the newborn to the only known place he could think of: Lily and James Potter. Read on to find out what happens! And there will be timeskips during Callie's time at Hogwarts until she is reunited with her father once again in her fourth year, So sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy the show! ...What? This isn't a show? It's a fanfiction? *facepalms* Oi fine then...enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm...lemme see if i can remember what it is...Oh yeah! I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to the lovely and talented...Ms JK Rowling! *claps* What? Nobody else is clapping?! ...*grumbles* Fine but Callie and her siblings are my own characters.**

Prologue

The storm rolled on as a man ran through the pouring rain and his hood was up so nobody could see his face, but the only strange thing about this man was: he was carrying a newborn baby girl bundled in a pink blanket and clutched to the man's chest and the poor girl was wailing because the thunder was scaring her so the man lowered his head close to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, darling Callie. We're almost there." The newborn baby didn't quiet down as the man continued to walk to Godric's Hollow and came to a stop in front of a house that had a mailbox with 'Potter' on the sides.

The man heaved a big sigh as he walked up the walkway to the front door and he stood there for God knows how long, before he got the courage to ring the bell.

After a few moments there were footsteps and a woman's voice called, "Coming!" And the door opened to reveal a woman in her late to early 20's **(1) **with red hair cascading down her back and her almond shaped green eyes studied the man in the cloak then her eyes rested on the newborn baby girl wrapped in the pink blanket in his arms and her hand went to her heart as she gasped, "Oh my! What a beautiful baby girl!"

The man looked down at the baby in his arms and said, "Her name is Calliope Elizabeth Dolohov. I need you to please raise her as your own. You see, The Dark Lord is after her because he wants her to be one of his followers when she turns 16 but I don't want her to turn out that way...I already cast a glamour charm over her so she would look like you and she'll have a different name which will be Kennedy Hope Potter. I trust you to protect my daughter and raise her the way you'd raise your son."

Lily took the bundle in her arms and said, "I will raise your daughter for you." Antonin smiled and lowered his hood as he said, "Thank you, Lily."

**(1) I don't really know how old James and Lily were when they were murdered so I just guessed. If anyone would be kind and tell me James and Lily's ages, I would be really happy.**

**A\N: Here's the prologue to Callie's Adventure. In the next chapter, Callie and Harry are a year old and it will have the murders of Lily and James then it'll skip to when Harry and Callie are 11.**

**Remember to R&R because then it tells me people love my writing and it gives me the courage to write more!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A\N: I just realized the prologue was short but to me it seemed longer in Word so to make up for the short prologue i shall try to make longer chapters XD And if anyone has any ideas then review or PM me with your ideas cause i would love to have ideas for this awesometastic fanfic :) Eh? Awesometastic isn't a word? No? Oh ok but I just made it a word so ha! Anyway on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to repeat myself in every chapter? :P The disclaimer is the same as it is in the prologue and won't change.**

Chapter 1

One year old Kennedy Potter (nee Callie Dolohov) crawled around the living room while Lily read on the couch. It was Halloween and James was upstairs doing something that his wife or kids weren't allowed to know about, even though Harry and Kennedy were too young to understand, but Lily knew it was to do with The Order but she didn't say anything.

Lily was just finishing her book when the door banged open and a man in a cloak was standing there, hood up and his wand pointed at Lily so she grabbed Kennedy and Harry then sobbed, "Please! What do you want?!"

James ran down and said, "Lily! Take Harry and Kennedy and run!" Lily ran upstairs to the nursery and put Kennedy and Harry in the crib then while she was softly talking to them, the door burst open and the cloaked man was standing there, wand out.

"Stand aside so I can kill them!"

"No! You can't have them! Kill me instead!"

"Move aside, silly girl!"

"No!"

"AVADA KEDEVERA!"

Lily screamed as a jet of green light hit her square in the heart and she fell to the floor of the nursery, and when the cloaked man tried killing Kennedy and harry, the spell rebounded right back at him, causing him to disappear and leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and Kennedy with a heart shaped scar on her chest above her heart.

XOXOXOXOXO

11 YEARS LATER

Kennedy Potter groaned as she rolled over in the tiny bed she and Harry shared together, being cramped up in the tiny cupboard under the stairs. She blindly felt around, being only half asleep and half awake when her hand hit Harry in the face, so she felt around his face and poked her finger up his nose, immediately waking him.

"AUGHH! Kennedy what **are** you doing?!" Harry yelped, in pain.

"Mmm sorry, Harry still half asleep." Kennedy yawned.

Harry put his glasses on as footsteps approached the cupboard and Petunia's ear-splitting voice that could make one's ears bleed rang out, "**GET UP, YOU TWO LAZY ARSES AND START ON BREAKFAST!"**

Kennedy groaned as she rubbed her eyes then she grumbled, "I'd like to stuff a fricken' sock down her throat so she can shut up before I go deaf."

Harry laughed as he put a hand on her shoulder then smiled, "Relax, Kennedy. Let's just do this." Kennedy smiled then took her brother's hand and they went to the kitchen to finish making breakfast, then while they were eating, Dudley said, "So Kennedy, Harry, guess where we're going today?" Spraying food everywhere.

Kennedy looked disgusted as she muttered, "Going to throw you somewhere and leave you to fend for yourself?" Under her breath so that only Harry could hear and he snorted, covering it up with a cough.

Dudley swallowed then said, "We're going to the zoo today!" Happily. Kennedy groaned. _This is going to be a **LONG **day. _She thought.

**A\N: First chapter done! Whoo! So what'd you guys think? Next chapter is going to be the trip to the zoo and some stuff happens that shouldn't and Harry and Kennedy find something out about them that was kept from them. Find out what it is in the next chapter!**


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone! It's CalliexDamian here! I've been thinking of making Callie's Adventure a musical :) I have the songs in mind but I don't have the characters to sing them, so I will post the songs, and you guys can copy and paste the list in a PM or review with the songs and who you want to sing them! Some songs will be duets or group songs and even father-daughter songs between Antonin and Callie but in order to figure out which songs are father-daughter ones, they have to be listened to on Youtube. So, now I will put the songs on here for you guys to see XD**

**Faithfully (Glee) -**

**I do believe in Christmas -**

**One of Us (Glee) -**

**Do You Hear What I hear -**

**My Heart Will Go On -**

**You Raise Me Up -**

**You'll Be In My Heart -**

**Seasons Of Love (Glee) -**

**Bohemian Rhapsody (Glee) -**

**The Little Drummer Boy -**

**Keep Holding On (Glee) -**

**That's all the songs I have for now, but if anyone has any songs they'd like to see in the story, feel free to suggest them in review or PM. I'd really appreciate the help, guys! Thank you for tuning in and I'll resume writing once I have some ideas! Oh and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
